Motoki's big shock
by Enkelisisar
Summary: An year ago Motoki learned that Usagi and Mamoru are dating. Now he is gonna learn the true identities of Sailor Senshi's. How is he going to take it? Please R&R! Rated
1. Chapter 1

_**KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

_**Motoki's big shock**_

**Summary:** It was almost an year ago when Motoki learned that Usagi and Mamoru are dating. Now he is going to learn the true identities of Sailor Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen. How the girls and Mamoru will tell it to him? And how Motoki will take it? What he is going to do or say to his friends? Just read on and you will find an answer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of this characters.

**Author's note:** This is story a sequel to my earlier story "Oh our poor Motoki". PLEASE R&R! I want to know what do you think about this story.

_**Chapter 1 Tuesday**_

"So, how we are actually going to tell Motoki-onii-chan the truth about the Sailor Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi asked to her friends. They had just few days ago decided to tell Motoki, that the girls were Sailor Senshi's and Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. And now they were having meeting at Hikawa Jinja, so they could make plan about that how to tell Motoki the news.

"Well he wont believe it at all, if we just say it to him. He is gonna think that we are joking or something like that. I think that it's the best choice that when tell it to him, we need transform to our Senshi forms, so he will believe us," Setsuna answered truthfully.

"I'm just bit worried about his reaction. You know how he reacted when he learned that I and Mamo-chan are dating," Usagi said worriedly.

"I'm worried about that too," Mamoru said hugging Usagi strongly, but warmly. He had been writing their plan to his computer, but he had stopped it when he heard Usagi's words.

"I am sorry, but I can't give to you an answer what would be 100% sure, because the future is not written into the stone," Setsuna answered truthfully.

"We know that," everybody answered sadly.

"So, when we will tell all of this to him?" Usagi asked. She was pretty nervous, because she didn't know how Motoki was going to take their news.

"What do you think about Thursday at 3:40 pm? I have three really important tests at cram school tomorrow, so I can't come at all, if we tell our news to Motoki-san tomorrow," usually quiet Ami answered behind of her book.

"Thursday is fine with me," Makoto answered smiling a nervous smile.

"Me too," everybody else answered. They were pretty nervous too for all of this.

"Let's talk about something nicer," Minako yelled happily.

"Okay," everybody answered sighing Minakos old acts.

Mamoru finished writing their plan to his computer and closed it.

45 minutes later everybody started to leave from Hikawa Jinja to their homes. But Usagi was so nervous that she started to cry. Mamoru ran to her.

"Usako! What's wrong with you? Are you hurt? Or sick? Please tell me darling," Mamoru pleaded fearing the worst.

"I'm just so nervous about Thursday, that I can't go to home," Usagi answered crying against her boyfriends hard chest.

"Usako! You know that if you come to my home, your father will come and kill me, or both of us," Mamoru whispered. "But I can't let you go to home all alone in this condition. It wouldn't be safe for you," he continued worriedly. _"Oh Kami-sama… What should I do now? If something happens to my Usako, I wont ever forgive it to myself! She is my heart, my soul, my everything! I don't want to let her go!"_

"I can cover you Usagi-chan, so you can go with Mamoru-san to his place and stay there," Makoto said hugging Usagi warmly.

"**Oh really? Arigato Mako-chan," **Usagi yelled hugging her friend back.

"You are welcome Usagi-chan," Makoto smiled.

"Thank you Makoto," Mamoru smiled as they started to drive away from Hikawa Jinja.

Mamoru stopped his car two blocks away from Usagi's home and then Usagi and Makoto walked to Usagi's home to get her pyjama and some other clothes. Usagi's parents accepted their "plan" about the sleepover at Makoto's, because it was summer and school was allready over. After getting Usagi's things, girls walked together back to the Mamoru's car and then Makoto started walk to her own home. Usagi and Mamoru drove in to the Mamoru's apartment in silence.

"Usako, are you sure that you aren't sick or something?" Mamoru asked worriedly to his girlfriend, when they arrived to his apartment.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. I just feel so much better when you are with me Mamo-chan. You are my everything honey," Usagi answered kissing her boyfriend gently to his lips. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan," she whispered pressing herself against Mamoru's hard chest.

"Aishiteru Usako," Mamoru whispered back not wanting to let his beautiful and lovely girlfriend away from his arms ever again.

End of chapter 1.

To be contiuned…

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Onii-chan = Big brother, older brother

Jinja = Temple

Arigato = Thank you

Kami-sama = Oh (my) God!

Aishiteru = I love you


	2. Chapter 2

_**KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Wednesday**_

"Arigato for driving me to here Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled as Mamoru stopped the car infront of the mall.

"You are welcome Usako. See you tomorrow at the Crown Arcade," Mamoru answered kissing Usagi gently to her lips.

"Yes, see you Mamo-chan. Aishiteru," Usagi smiled bit nervously and stepped out of the car. Then she ran in to the mall to meet Minako and Makoto.

"Aishiteru Usako," Mamoru whispered back to her.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, here are your cheese burger, coke and milkshake," Minako said giving a tray full of food to Usagi. They had stopped to a cafe to get something to eat middle of their almost 8 hours long shopping marathon.

"Thank you Minako-chan," Usagi answered and started to eat with full speed.

"I wish that Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Outers were here with us. But when I called to Rei-chan at the morning, she said that she had to help her grandpa with the Temple today. And Ami-chan has those tests today. Outers said that they are busy with their jobs and everything else. So it seems like that only three of us are having enough time for shopping today," Makoto said as she started to eat her own hamburger.

"I agree," Usagi answered drinking her coke.

"Me too," Minako said. "But at least we found lots of a new clothes, CD's and manga books," she continued smiling before she too started to eat her own hamburger.

When the girls were finally leaving the mall, it was allready a 20:45 o'clock. So Makoto invited Usagi and Minako to her own home to have a sleepover at there. Girls called to their parents and told to them about their plan. Since it was allready bit late, they got permissions to spend the night at Makoto's place.

Usagi also called Mamoru to let him know where she was going to spend this coming night.

"Thanks for inviting us Mako-chan," Usagi and Minako smiled to their friend.

"You are welcome guys," Makoto answered smiling back as they started to walk to her place.

When the girls went to sleep, all of them were thinking just only one thing: _"What Motoki-onii-chan is going to say or do when he hears our news? He's going to be so shocked and mad because we didn't tell this to him sooner!"_

End of chapter 2.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**KEY WORDS:**_

Onii-chan = Big brother, older brother

Aishiteru = I love you

Arigato = Thank you


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

_**KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 part 1 Thursday**_

"So, what did you guys wanted to tell me?" Motoki asked to his friends not understanding at all what was going on. He was just out of clue when Mamoru and the girls had asked to he come to the Arcades backroom, because they had to tell to him something really important.

"You will hear it soon enough. Or should I say see?" Mamoru said bit nervously to his best friend.

"Okay guys, tell me allready! What is it? You have to try to remember that I have work to do," Motoki asked getting bit angry.

"Wait just a second," Setsuna said closing the curtains of the backrooms window. At same time Haruka closed the door and locked it up.

"What the heck are you doing?" Motoki asked getting even more angry and confused because of this unusual situation around him.

"Motoki-onii-chan, please sit to this chair, because those things what you are going to see and hear, might be a really big shock to you," Usagi said giving to Motoki the chair from next to herself.

"Okay, if you say so," Motoki sighed with frustrated tone voice.

"Are you ready guys?" Haruka asked watching her friends and prince and princess.

"Hai," everybody nodded nervously.

"Allright. It's now or never guys," Haruka answered.

"**MOON ETERNAL…"**

"**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"**

"**MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER…"**

"**VENUS STAR POWER…"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER…"**

"**URANUS PLANET POWER…"**

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"**

"**PLUTO PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

End of chapter 3 part 1.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Onii-chan = Big brother/ older brother

Hai = Yes, of course


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

_**KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 part 2 Thursday**_

"**MOON ETERNAL…"**

"**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"**

"**MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER…"**

"**VENUS STAR POWER…"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER…"**

"**URANUS PLANET POWER…"**

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"**

"**PLUTO PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

"**What the heck is going on here?"** Motoki yelled when he saw Mamoru and the girls transform to the Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi's.

"This is what we wanted to told to you," Mamoru/ Tuxedo Kamen answered quietly to his best friend.

"But… but… but… I just don't understand this situation at all. How long this things has been going on? And why didn't you guys tell me that you guys are those famous superheroes the whole city is talking about? I thought we were friends," Motoki asked when he finally got his voice back.

"Well, all of this started nearly four years ago. And we didn't tell anything about this to you, or anybody else, because we just couldn't take so enormous risk and put your life in danger. No one of us hasn't ever said that we don't trust to you, or our families. Nobody out of this group doesn't know anything about this, not even our families," Setsuna/ Super Sailor Pluto explained calmly. "And there was a very high risk that someone of our enemies had kidnapped you and used you against us to get what they want. That's something what anyone of us doesn't want experience," she continued staying calm and peacefull all the time.

"I understand your point," Motoki answered after a long quiet moment. "But this is still very hard to understand, because I don't know how and why you guys became the Sailor Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen," he continued.

"It's the best choice that we tell to you everything you have to know about this situation. And let's start from the beginning," Luna said jumping to Usagi's/ Eternal Sailor Moon's arms.

"I agree," Artemis said jumping to Minakos/ Super Sailor Venus's arms.

"**What the heck? Two talking cats?" **Motoki yelled with surprised tone voice.

"Just calm down Motoki-kun. It might takes a while to get used to the fact that Luna and Artemis can talk, but it will be allright," Mamoru answered trying not to laugh to Motoki's expression. It was so priceless.

"I think that I will get used to this," Motoki sighed shaking his head hopelessly.

"Motoki-onii-chan, is everything allright in there?" Unazuki asked from other side of the door.

"Hai, we are just talking about something. I will be back in a few minutes," Motoki answered to his little sister.

"Allright," Unazuki answered walking away.

"Just come back and tell everything else to me when we are closing the Arcade," he whispered to the others.

"Okay," everybody nodded.

When everybody had de-transformed to their usual forms, they stepped out from the Arcade's back room and acted like nothing special had happened in there.

* * *

"So, now you guys have to tell to me everything about this Sailor Senshi situation," Motoki said as they sat in the Arcade's back room like few hours earlier.

Luna started to tell their story from the beginning like she had promised to do. "Well, 1000 years ago there was a beautiful Kingdom… the Moon Kingdom… "

The end of chapter 3 part 2.

To be contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Onii-chan = Big brother, older brother

Hai = Yes, of course

* * *

**Author's note:** There are still coming 1 or 2 chapters after this chapter, but I don't know when, yet. Please R&R!

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

_**KEY:**_

"**Yelling"**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 part 3 Thursday**_

"…And after our last battle with Galaxia, we haven't met any more new enemies," Luna said ending the long story.

"Wow… this sounds so unbelievable. And I just find pretty hard to believe the fact you guys have died more than once, especially you Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun," Motoki said taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. He had felt a huge pinch in his heart when he learned the truth that his friends had died so many times in their life. And with Usagi it was the worst, because he saw the younger woman as his second little sister.

"I know that. And believe me, it's something what you don't wish for anyone, not even to your worst enemy," Mamoru answered to his best friend.

"But at least we are all alive - safe, sound, and together right here, right?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Hai!" everybody nodded.

"Motoki-kun, do you have any questions in your mind right now?" Artemis and Luna asked to Motoki.

"Well… you told me that this little, pink haired girl named Chibiusa is from the future, so she isn't really Usagi's little cousin right?" Motoki asked sounding a little bit confused.

"Yes, that's true. Why so?" Luna answered.

Usagi just nodded to say "yes". She was quietly wondering if Motoki had something in his mind.

"So… I just would like to know why she came all alone to our century? Why didn't she have anyone grown-up with her, since her parents couldn't come with her?" Motoki asked.

Everybody turned to look at Setsuna, hoping to get an answer to this question from her.

"It was the only way not to draw any more attention to her than what was really needed to have. It would have been far too risky," Setsuna answered.

"I see," Motoki nodded understandingly.

"Motoki-onii-chan, are you coming? We need to close this place," Unazuki asked from other side of the door.

"You can go home allready. I will close this place," Motoki answered.

"…Okay, if say so," Unazuki answered and walked away.

"So, shall we go now?" Motoki asked to his friends.

"Hai," everybody answered.

"Motoki-onii-chan, are you allright with this what you have learned today?" Usagi asked worrying.

"Well, it was a one huge shock to learn all of this, but I'll be okay," Motoki answered smiling a little bit.

"It's good to know," Usagi answered quietly.

"Motoki-kun, if you need to talk about this more, you can call me okay?" Mamoru said to his best friend.

"Okay," Motoki answered.

"Usako, I will drive you to home, okay?" Mamoru said to his girlfriend.

"Arigato Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"By the way, before you leave, can you tell me if you have any possible clue about Chibiusa's parents?" Motoki asked to his friends.

Mamoru and Usagi turned to look at each other and thought: _"Shimatta! We are in huge trouble!"_

The end!

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Arigato= Thank you

Onii-chan= big brother, older brother

Hai= Yes

Shimatta= Oh no/ oh crap

* * *

**Author's comment:** This story is ready now and I'm truly sorry for making everybody to wait for this last chapter. I have been busy and out of ideas with this chapter. Hope you like this anyway. And I want to know what do you think about this, so PLEASE R&R!

Take care

Enkelisisar


End file.
